1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling method and apparatus and in particular to a simple cooling method and apparatus in which soft burnt lime is used as an adsorbent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there has been known a cooling method by means of a heat pump in which an adsorbent is used. For example, a cooling method in which zeolite is used as such an adsorbent is known in the field of air conditioning and refrigeration.
However, the adsorptivity of zeolite is not so high in the low vapour pressure region (eg., 5% by weight at 1 mmHg and 100.degree. C.) and, therefore there is a problem that a relatively large amount of zeolite is required for cooling a unit weight of a specific material to be cooled. In addition, there is another problem that the adsorptivity of zeolite is remarkably reduced due to the generation of heat accompanied by the adsorption of water.